Agent:00Yugi
by Master Leonheart
Summary: One year after Battle City, Yugi has abandoned by his friends for his partner Yami. Now the young boy disappears and a new figure appears in the horizon to stop the passing of an apocalyptic event. Ties in with Darkness Falls, but is on an entirely differ
1. Prolouge: Wherever Fate Takes Me

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not, own Yugioh. The DDF, and the plot belong too me though, okay.  
  
Master: I have decided to write a Yugioh which ties in with Darkness Falls. Well, it does  
as soon as the story ends. Everything will be clear on the DDF and what it is  
once I finish it.  
  
Takato: Hey, where's Anthony. Isn't he editing?  
  
Master: Not today, he's pissed off that I'm taking time away off of Darkness Falls for  
writing this so I have to find a new editor. Till then, you're my main man.  
  
Takato: Okay, if anyone wants to help Master here. Don't be afraid to ask. Anyhow,  
in this fic, Yugi, the supposedly weak guy who always needs to be saved shall  
send all evil dudes to the shadow realm instead.  
  
Master: Actually, he just sends them to Hell, not the Shadow Realm. Anyhow, I would  
to thank DJ Rodriguez for a bit of help on picking out my storyline. Don't worry  
DJ, I didn't actually copy anything off of you, except for Yugi getting lots of  
girls, if you don't mind and the fact that he is pure and innocent. Oh yeah, that  
belongs to the original creator of Yugioh, not you. Okay now on with the fic.  
  
Agent: 00Yugi  
Prologue: Wherever Fate Takes Me  
  
DDF: Confidential Files  
  
You have been given special dispensation to review the files of the DDF. You are to treat all information shown to you here confidentially. If you release any of the information received to non DDF personnel, you shall be terminated sometime within the next 24 hours upon release. The recipient of the information and those they disclose this info to and etc. shall also be terminated 24 hours after release. Thank you for your cooperation. Enjoy your stay within the confidential file room of the DDF. Have a great day and try not to get terminated. This message shall self destruct in five seconds.  
  
Agent: Paladin  
  
Rank: Ragnarok General  
  
Name: Unknown  
  
Origin: Believed to be in Domino City  
  
Appearance: N/A (Not Applicable)  
  
Hair: N/A  
  
Eyes: Amethyst  
  
Skills: Marksmanship, Close Range Combat, Swordsmanship, Medical, Explosives,  
Defusing, Stealth, Thieving, Coverage (can keep emotions unknown)  
  
Abilities: Summoning, Field Medic, Light Magic, Shadow Magic, White Magic  
  
Blah Blah-Speech  
  
Blah Blah-Thoughts  
  
(Blah Blah)-Helpful Comments by me or Takato  
  
I was a bright, sunny day in the city of Domino. The birds were chirping, the grass was green, and everyone who lived in this land, no matter how hard they hid it, was happy, except of course for a certain 18 year old, with spiky, tri-colored hair who's eyes used to be so bright. This boy's name was Yugi Moto and boy, was he miserable. "Oh God, what time is it", Yugi yawned as he woke up. He noticed that the alarm was off. "Oh, Yami turned it off as he woke." Yugi gloomily said to himself as he walked to the shower.  
  
Yugi brushed his teeth, took off his clothes, and went into the shower. Then as he turned it on, "Cold, cold, cold." Yugi sighed once more, "Looks like Yami used all the hot water again". After a short, grueling bath, Yugi got out; changed into his clothes, a blue shirt and jeans. He went through his possessions, an alarm clock, his Duel Monsters Deck (He changed it to express himself more), a bunch of clothes, a picture of him and his family, I sure miss them, his sneakers, a toothbrush, digital watch, toothpaste, shampoo, his savings (I don't know anything about yen so I'll use dollars) which is worth about $231, and a buster sword that he inherited off his dad, a major fan of swords.  
  
"Well, that's it, I better get going." he said to himself. Before leaving, he decided to leave a letter, addressed to his Grandpa, one of the few people who cared about him and left. After finishing his letter, he walked out the door, unhindered by his so called "partner", Yami, too busy watching television to care about the "squirt". The sad part was that the same thing happened to the rest of his friends. Tea, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Rebecca, and Duke were too busy being with cool, popular, strong, Yami to care about the weak little runt that always needed help since he was too weak to fend for himself.  
  
Off course, he still held good relations with Seto Kaiba, the multimillionaire teen that runs Kaiba corp., his brother Mokuba, and Joey's sister Serenity, who couldn't understand why they did that to the happy, kind, innocent, pure, and childlike Yugi who seemed to have lost the spark his eyes once had. Seto didn't ditch Yugi since he only didn't like Yugi due to his rivalry with Yami, Mokuba because he was always friends with the real Yugi, and Serenity because Yugi was the one who helped Joey even though Joey himself doesn't believe that. That traitor claims it was all Yami's idea to get his mind back.  
  
A limo stopped in front, something that actually got Yami's attention. Was that Kaiba? He wondered. What is he doing here? Yami turned off the television, used his shadow magic to make his hair spiky (he didn't want Kaiba to think he was getting soft and this is not a yaoi okay. I absolutely abhor yaoi, that's why I get pissed when I read good fic but ends up being a yaoi and I end up not reading it since it disgusts me), and walked to the door (he never runs for anything since he's now supposedly the most powerful person in the world since his body was made out of the millennium items), and looked at the limo. He saw someone step in, who was that, and the driver suddenly sped off.  
  
Not being used to getting rude gestures, he decided to take it out on Yugi since the boy couldn't defend himself. "Yugi, get down here now!" he yelled. Since Yugi didn't get down, it was obvious that Yugi must have left the house. Probably went to the library so he won't get into any trouble. The scum, always hiding and cowering away. Pretty sure he got beaten up by Ushiro and his gang by now. Oh well, better not miss the rest of my television show, he said in his mind, and quickly plopped down on the couch, turned on the television, and went back to his show.  
  
"Thanks for picking me up Kaiba." Yugi said. "Oh, don't worry about it," replied Kaiba. "So, your employer is going to be in the stadium correct." "Yup", Yugi said happily. He was finally getting a job after high school. "So tell me Yugi, why do you trust this person?" asked Serenity, Kaiba's girlfriend. "Yea, Yug, why do you trust this guy? He could kidnap you, you know. Besides, all the people you deemed good then wasn't always accurate, though you did get a minority group right." put in Mokuba, Kaiba's brother. "Well, he knew that my friends weren't really my friends and he gave me the offer so that I won't get hurt." Yugi replied. "What do you mean?" all three asked at the same time. "It happened like this", started Yugi as he told his tale.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was finally over. Yugi and Yami had triumphed over Marik. The group surrounded Yami as he received his own body. Everyone was praising him. As the group began to leave Yugi remembered something. "Hey guys, I forgot something at my cabin, but go ahead and I'll catch up. The others except for Kaiba, Mokuba, and Serenity didn't seemed to have heard it, but he shrugged it off and went to his cabin. Why didn't they respond? It's like they only care about Yami? Maybe they didn't just hear me? That must be it. Besides, why would they not care about their best friend? As soon he entered the cabin, he looked around for his lost item, a picture of the whole gang together, even Seto was on it.  
  
As he looked under his bed, Yugi felt a slight breeze. What was that? Yugi turned around to see what appeared to be Megaman from Megaman Legends 2 wearing a white mage's robe from Final Fantasy Tactics. "Do not fear pure one." The robed figure said. "Why should I fear you?" replied Yugi. "True, your bravery is astounding. I have made a proper choice." The figure said. "Yugi Moto, I have come here to give you an offer. In accepting it, you shall be led away from friends and family for a number of years, but shall spare you from a crueler fate." "What do you mean by crueler fate? With my friends by my side, nothing can hurt me." Yugi said fiercely and with pride of how he and his friends defeated all foes that stood between them. "So young and already so naïve" the figure muttered. "If you decide to reconsider, I shall be found at this Stadium at all times. Farewell, pure one, the winds of fate shall blow us back into meeting once more and perhaps, on a friendlier note." A very confused and upset Yugi left the room and ran to catch up on his friends. Crueler fate, what could be crueler than having to leave your friends. Boy, what a strange guy. He was awe fully sure of himself that I would be back to join up with him.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Well, this is the place guys. Wish me luck!" Yugi told his friends as he stepped off the limo. "Don't forget to write Yug." The three replied as he walked into the stadium. I hope he will be alright. All three thought at the same time, worried for their little buddy, considering the fact that this guy wasn't clear with details.  
  
"Hey, robed guy, I have reconsidered my position. I wish to join." Yugi called out into the seemingly empty stadium. "I see, so fate did deem it necessary for you to join." mused a figure behind Yugi. Yugi turned to find the same robed figure. "Are you willing to endanger yourself for the sake of humanity, pure one?" "Yes, I do" Yugi replied, wondering what dangers awaited him. "Will you travel this heavy road set before you, for there is no turning back?" "I shall go, wherever fate takes me." Yugi replied confidently, his will ablaze. "Very well, welcome to the team agent." The robed figure said, grinning.  
  
Takato: Don't you realize how evil you are, leaving us in a  
cliffhanger like this.  
  
Master: No, not really. Anyway, what did you guys think? Please go  
easy on me though, since this is only my first Yugioh fic.  
  
Takato: Oh yeah, you said something about hating someone just as much  
as you hate Tajeru. Who is it? (Suddenly, Yami appears tied to a pole  
in front of a firing squad composed of hamsters.) Need I ask?  
  
Master: Anyway, read and review. Emphasis on the reviewing. Oh, and  
please don't flame me. I tried so hard not to offend anyone, unless  
you're a Yami supporter, then screw you. Why didn't you read the damn  
summary? Oh well, see ya. Oh and my loyal hamster minions, we are to  
raid the Takari supporters festival this evening. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Ties that Bind

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not, own Yugioh. The DDF, and the plot belong too me though, okay.  
  
ML: Oh yeah, I finally found the time to write the next chapter.  
  
Takato: Is that a good thing.  
  
ML: Yes, and the best part is, it's a double whammy. Also, I decided that Yami supporters are cool, well some of them. *coughs* reviewer *coughs*.  
  
Takato: *rolls his eyes* whatever. Anyhow, this shall be written in  
honor of, damn, I forgot, but oh well, you should know  
whoever reviewed for the first chapter? Now onto the  
warning I forced ML to write.  
  
ML: Damn straight. What's with the warning?  
  
Takato: It's not my fault I'm supreme commander in chief of the DDF. Oh yeah, the name's Agent: Chaos.  
  
ML: Um, you kind of share the spot with Agent: Trigger. Sorry can't say who that is? Don't want to give hints to anyone  
reading my other story so it won't be spoiled for them.  
  
Takato: Forgetting something.  
  
ML: Oh yeah, if any of you guys reading this has a, damn can't think of the right word, um, there, I got it, vast knowledge of  
digimon or knows someone who does, and is willing to help me, please fill out for a spot in my writing crew.  
  
Takato: Care to explain.  
  
ML: My other stories and an idea for a new story is being put on hiatus since my digimon expertise has dwindled with my no  
longer frequent viewing of the show, so I need someone to fill me in on the digimon info, attacks, etc. so I can get things  
done. Oh, yeah. They get the privilege of getting the chapter the day before I posted it. So, please signup. I so, want to  
start writing my Takato Matsuki fic. Oh yeah, I would like to give credit to Daneel Rush for the name omnivice and the  
idea for personality algorithms. I was planning to make something like your omnivice except with a hell of a lot more  
features like a holographic keyboard that acts like a real keyboard. Neat huh! Now on with the fic.  
  
Agent: 00Yugi  
Chapter 1: The Ties that Bind  
  
DDF: Confidential Files  
  
You have been given special dispensation to review the files of the DDF. You are to treat all information shown to you here confidentially. If you release any of the information received to non DDF personnel, you shall be terminated sometime within the next 24 hours upon release. The recipient of the information and those they disclose this info to and etc. shall also be terminated 24 hours after release. Thank you for your cooperation. Your security pass has now been upgraded from a Delta Code into a Beta Code. This allows you to enter DDF mission logs room. This displays all past DDF missions in full detail. Enjoy your stay within the confidential file room of the DDF. Have a great day and try not to get terminated. This message shall self destruct in five seconds.  
  
"Blah Blah": Speech  
  
Blah Blah: Thoughts (um, I kinda don't know if bold works. If it doesn't, can someone tell me how to make it bold on the Microsoft Word?)  
  
(Blah Blah Wark): Supposedly helpful comments by me, Takato, or me.  
  
'Blah Blah': Exchange between omnivice and agent  
  
A young man of the age of 15 walked down the active hallway. People were always scurrying about, trying to get to their meetings, training sessions, dates, etc. on time. The boy didn't have to worry about any of these things. He was a Ragnarok, the select, elite group that represented the best of the DDF. The ones who always got the most important of missions in faraway lands. He had messy blonde hair (think Takato Matsuki), black T- Shirt with a Yin Yang symbol on the back, black baggy jeans with silver dragons that snaked their way up the pockets, black sleeveless gloves, and a watch. Off course, that wasn't just any watch, that was an omnivice, a multipurpose machine that could handle several needed things. It could act as a holographic phone, teleporter (it can transport items between two omnivices), clothes changer, you get the idea. It was the most basic and relied on item used by any DDF agent. His was a gold watch with black trim. The rim was shaped like an octagon, though the base was round. It had personality algorithm in it called Terri. Each omnivice had its own unique personality, so that it could help its master better. When it activated, the rim expands with it separating into four quarters through North , South, East, and West of the Center.  
  
"Almost there" the boy muttered as he walked down the hall. "Maybe you should lighten up" replied Terri.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"C'mon, just give me a break."  
  
"If I'm correct, can't you be more like you were in the past?"  
  
With that, the former happy go lucky duelist, known as Yugi Moto sighed. When he was accepted, classmates have known him to be a cold, silent, type of guy. His swiftness and build earned him his own fan club in the force. He wasn't trying to be like that, but his determinedness to get past the course and to surpass his Dark self, has changed him into the new, quiet, fierce warrior known as the Paladin. He only spoke lightly with his partner, Terri. Unfortunately, he was with the accursed few personalities that actually had a crush on her master. Did I mention all algorithms are girls. They silently continued on, a fierce glare given to anyone who bothered to look at his face, a strategy he used to mask himself. After a while, he stopped at a door. He swiftly entered the dark room. He felt a breeze.  
  
'Terri, activate, battle mode quickly' Yugi mentally instructed.  
  
Two glocks instantly appeared on the back of his belt, two big daggers on both sides of his belt. A pair of headphones appeared that was attached together by a plastic band that went over his and around the back of hi neck. A thin see through glass visor went over his eyes (think Shibumi when she sat on the chair in Hypnos) as well as a mouth piece and an antenna. During this change, Yugi jumped behind the desk of his commander. He whipped the glocks and looked at the room. Superb night vision and hearing abilities were standard in DDF. (Before you guys ask, no, I will not tell you what the DDF stands for. That would just ruin all my stories, actually more like three of them. Two would be this and my upcoming Takato Matsuki story, which is being held back by my lack of digimon knowledge.) He just smiled grimly as he realized who it was.  
  
"Fancy seeing you pull shit like this" Yugi muttered as looked at the laughing robed figure that took him in two years ago. Well, he wasn't quite robed anymore. Instead, he wore a black shirt like Yugi (no, there is no uniform, I just like my main characters to dress in black and no, they are not Goths.) as well as black pants. On the back was a white hazard symbol, a silver necklace (think Squall Leonheart or Leon for Kingdom Hearts players) hung around his neck. A back omnivice with red trim was his wrist. The personality when Yugi first met him was nothing more than a coverage protocol whipped up by the figures personality algorithm, Kairi. In reality, he appeared to be nothing more than your average happy go lucky type of guy who hates school.  
  
"Look who's talking with that I don't need anyone bullshit" sarcastically replied the figure.  
  
"Shut it, Trigger. Why don't you go crawl back to whatever family that ditched you before?"  
  
"We can argue all day, which I don't really want to do, considering I would miss the final episode of the dark tournament in Yu Yu Hakusho, or we can get down to business, alright." Yugi quieted down.  
  
"Now, we have uncovered a plot to resurrect the powers of one of the realms of eternal darkness." Takato began, finishing his cup a soup, between pauses.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The Void of Eternal Darkness." Yugi groaned as heard the name, deciding to think about whether he should skip the mission, or blow trigger's head of after the mission.  
  
"Why the hell are you sending me on a mission to help the shadow realm?"  
  
"Cause you have the most experience in that area."  
  
"Shit, do me a favor and give the rundown on the seven realms."  
  
"Fine, first we have the tomb of eternal darkness, one of the two jailhouses for evil creatures to spend the rest of eternity. Then we have the Sea of Eternal Darkness, more popularly known as the Dark Ocean, where the evils of data are sent when going to purgatory. Then we have the Hole of Eternal Darkness, the result of a time crash made by Lavos, where humans are sent to suffer alone for eternity. Some call it the Dead Zone. Afterwards, we have your beloved Shadow Realm, technically called by the first guardian of darkness as the Void of Eternal Darkness, where both creatures and humans spend eternity and solitude. Then we have the most well known area, the flames of eternal darkness, where the average evil human is sent to suffer until they prove themselves worthy of heaven, which is known as purgatory or hell, but they're actually both. Then we have the Sanctuary of Eternal Darkness, where the new successors who wish to apply for a spot as guardian to be either chosen, or expelled. Finally, we have the last of the seven, the Darkness Falls, where the most of the six realms dark energy concentrates. The buildup of darkness makes it the safest place for the guardians and the ones they protect to live in. My personal favorite considering that the T.V. there has every station in the entire universe, even alternate dimensions. I can watch anything I want at anytime."  
  
"Okay, okay, just give me the rest of the damn briefing"  
  
'Yu-Chan, maybe you should lighten up' the giggling algorithm lightly reprimanded.  
  
'Not now, Terri (Hm, if I spelled Terri wrong, please tell me.)' Yugi shot back quickly as he continued to tell himself that killing trigger would cause more harm the good.  
  
"Whoever is targeting the shadow realm is going for the source."  
  
"Do I get demoted if I failed to save any innocents?"  
  
'*giggles* that's not nice of you Yu-Chan'  
  
'Stop calling me that!'  
  
"No, if collateral damage is very limited *coughs*, the only ones that have to be protected are the wielders of the millennium items and those who know about them. *snickers* Sorry Yugi, no revenge for you today.  
  
"Dammit, I never get any luck!"  
  
'Well, you'll always have me'  
  
'That's very comforting, an algorithm for a wife.'  
  
'You never know.'  
  
'I don't plan to.'  
  
'I'm hurt, I'm going to switch into idle mode know so go do whatever you want from me manually. *turns of*'  
  
"Shit, Terri turned herself off again."  
  
"What you do now? Wait, knowing your algorithm, it can't be pretty, or something to talk about in private *snickers*."  
  
"I'm not like that!"  
  
"I know, but I can't help it. I do the same thing to Takeru and Pauline (They belong to Daneel Rush; I'm just borrowing them since all dimensions are accessible by the DDF, they know about the dimension created by Daneel's tamers forever series. -Master)  
  
"Back to business, Trig."  
  
"Oh yeah, right. We got no leads on who's planning the attacks. So do what you do best."  
  
"You mean, stay low, kick ass when necessary, and cause a ton of collateral damage while in pursuit of any leads."  
  
"You forgot to guard your "friends" as you call them."  
  
"You suck, you know that."  
  
"Now, briefing over. I better start running before I miss the opening theme. *runs off*"  
  
Yugi also left the room. He keeps walking on until he hits the cover room. There, the DDF can create fake files, Ids, passports, etc., needed for any agent to make their stay in any location, plausible. In other words, that makes sure they fit in, and when people look them up, they have a whole list of fake bullshit to put into their database. Off course, all the fake info on their identities are also programmed into the omnivice to secure slips from occurring. He glanced at the Noon shifts, operator.  
  
"Hey Paladin, where to."  
  
"Jack, I'm off to dimensional plane, code 23.19.10."  
  
"Alright, the usual."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright Yug, your once again placed under the name, as you requested, Kage Hikari. Born October 21st, Japanese heritage. Parents are deceased, you live alone. You have an apartment in Domino plaza. Rooming in apartment 29 C. The place isn't DDF sanctioned, so coverage is at a max. You'll be attending Domino High at Senior year. Attending class 201 A (I have no clue how Japanese schools work so bear with me –Master) with witness protection on Serenity Wheeler and Ryou Bakura. Happy, I didn't hand you over to the majority class with your enemies."  
  
"You're the best Jack. Best regards on your wives wine. Maybe you should stayed in Harvest Moon. Could've gotten us more drinks."  
  
"I'm cool here. I still vacation there and she doesn't know what I'm doing."  
  
"Stay sharp man and lights out."  
  
"Lights out"  
  
With the traditional farewell greeting in the force, Yugi Moto, better known as Agent: Paladin, is sent through the dimensional wormholes through time, to save his backstabbing and loyal friends from forces that should have never been allowed to exist.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
ML: What do you think? Pretty good huh.  
  
Takato: That was nice for a starting job.  
  
ML: Don't worry, next time, I'll write review responses.  
  
Takato: And.  
  
ML: Try not to get yourself terminated though spreading the word on how good the story is doesn't count and I won't forget  
about finishing up Darkness Falls.  
  
Takato: Good. Now to the post story Entertainment.  
  
ML: Well, first Ryou is a good guy. He isn't part of the backstabbers. Two, anyone who wishes to be my new editor, for this  
story only, can also apply, and three, enjoy.  
  
Takato: Have a good one. See ya!  
  
Please excuse the extra spaces. 


End file.
